You are my sin
by animechick001
Summary: It’s a story about a love that should have never been. Between father and daughter. KK. Warning: Incest


** You are my sin **

by: animechick001

* * *

** Disclaimer: ** Rurouni Kenshin owns Nobuhiro Watsuki, or is it Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin… I really don't know. But one thing I'm sure of, I don't own neither of them. What a pity.

* * *

** Author's Notes: **

Sorry for the long hiatus, for I had a major case of writer's block. Gomen kudasai, minna-san!

As for those who wait for my other fic, "The Betrayal", the fourth chapter is halfway done so no worries. This is my new fic, actually it's formerly called "unattainable", but that sounds kind of stupid so I changed it and it's been ages since I continued on writing it. I was inspired by a doujinshi I read the other day… it's a bit ecchi, but it's romantic nonetheless.

It's a story about a love that should have never been. Between father and daughter. KK.

** Warning: ** incest. And if not used to this concept, then stay the hell away from this fic! I warned you! I will not absolutely tolerate flames regarding this topic.

Enough of this talk, let the story………… begin!

** Note: ** Read the A/N at the end of the story. _ IS VERY IMPORTANT! _

_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Thank you.**

**

* * *

**  
I met her 10 years ago.

My father died that day.

I was alone and hungry. Not for food, but for love. Because I lost mine.

I was adopted you see. My mother died shortly after I was born. My mother had cancer. My father was severely depressed. They both died and left me alone to fend for myself. I was empty, a hollow shell when I met her.

Tomoe Yukishiro, a nice young woman fresh from college. She was on her way home when she met me. On the streets, raining that day, she met me on a bus stop.

I was just sitting there, all day, and my mind somewhere else. My black hair was clinging to my face. Dripping at the back. My standard black school robes, absorbing the water, sheltering my school uniform of white and red. My lashes glittered with falling raindrops. My face was devoid of any emotion. My heart emptied of affection.

She was standing right beside me. Her dark brown hair loosely hanging behind her back, framing a porcelain face. Soft earthy brown eyes. Grasping a transparent umbrella that was sheltering her and the pristine white dress she was wearing. Looked like an angel. She stared at me for a while and asked what I was doing there.

_I'm waiting._

_For who?_

… _I'm not that sure either._

_Would you mind if I sat there with you?_

_No. Not at all._

…...

…...

_So, where are your parents?_

_They're gone. Left me a while ago. _

_Do you know when they're coming back?_

_They won't come back… they left me._

_Then, would you like to go home with me? That is if it's ok with you._

…...

I looked at her right then. Not at her, but her eyes. I was trying to find sincerity in them. Trying to find love.

I wanted to know if she wouldn't leave me.

I peered at the sky. Gray. Crying. I'd like to think they were for me. For okaa-chan _mother_. For otou-chan _father_.

…...

_Yes. I'd really like that. My name's Kaoru. How about yours?_

_Tomoe Yukishiro. Just call me Tomoe, if you'd like._

_Tomoe-san. _

_Let's go home now Kaoru._

I cried when she said that. But, I didn't think she noticed. My tears melted with the rain. Melted my loneliness.

_Arigatou. Okaa-chan._

+-+-+-+-+-+

I met him two years ago.

Okaa-san got engaged that day. To her childhood friend.

I just got home from school, I was in 4th year high school. 16 years old.

He opened the door for me. Looked at me familiarly. Hugged me even. I was perplexed, caught off guard then, that's why I let him hug me. That should be.

His red hair delightfully tickling my neck, his breath warm. He took a step backward, and said hello.

I was at a loss for words. I didn't get to say anything. Just stari_ng._

Staring at him. At his smooth velvet purple eyes. His long crimson hair, probably was longer than mine. Flawless face, except for a scar. A fine cross-shaped scar that seemed to be etched into his left cheek. He looks even better with it. A contradiction of femininity and masculinity.

I noticed that we're still standing in the doorway. The light coming from outside was slowly dimming. The bag behind my back getting heavier.

But I didn't notice the way he was gently cradling me. His eyes twinkling with some kind of life. Never noticed the warmth that was slowly nearing me. Slowly heating.

And I didn't think that he did either.

Then we heard okaa-san's voice coming from kitchen. Beckoning us to come inside and set the table.

We separated just as quickly as we heard her voice, my face becoming warm because of my fatigue. Probably.

___Kaoru-dono. Nice to meet you. My name's Kenshin. Kenshin Himura._

___Hello, Himura-san. Anou, have I met you before?_

___Umm, well, no. Your mother and I, we're childhood friends. She told me all about you, you know. Just call me Kenshin, if you want._

___Ahh, sou desu. I'm sorry, but okaa-san never mentioned you. She probably forgot. I think. Anyways, nice to meet you too._

_…_...

_…_...

A couple of awkward seconds passed as silence occupied the space between us. The air was thick, too thick to breathe in. He was the first one to break it.

___So how old are you?_

___Me? I'm 16 years old. How about you?_

___Oh! I'm 26, though I don't look like it. _

___I know… you look like you're just a couple of years older than me. _

___Ehh… honto ni? _

_… __Hai. _

___So, let's head on to the kitchen? Here, let me take your bag. That must be heavy for you._

I handed him over my standard brown leather school bag. Too heavy for me to carry around anymore.

I think to myself right now, that I handed over my heart as well.

___Arigatou, Kenshin._

___

* * *

_**Author's notes: **

What do you guys think? It's been SO long since I finished a chapter. This'll probably be a short fic, ranging from 3-5 chapters.

Remember, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. But you have to choose which fic I shall update first.

The Betrayal OR You are my sin

Ok, that's all. Thanks for reading, but don't forget to review! Me hungry for reviews! Feed me! Also tell me you opinions/suggestions through review, K?

Love ---- animechick001


End file.
